Kjærlighet og Ærlighet
by OdoTheHero
Summary: OVERSETTELSE. Harry og Severus ender opp med å være sammen i løpet av en del av sommeren. Hvilke hemmeligheter blir avslørt? IKKE SLASH!
1. Prolog

Haha.. To nye historier på en gang.. Tenk på det.. Hadde vært tre hvis jeg hadde skrevet den siste inn på dataen, men akkurat nå, er den i ei gammel skrivebok som jeg hadde liggende rundt.. menmen..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting.. RavenEcho eier historien, mens JKR eier karakterene..

Slapp av folkens, jeg har spurt om lov til å oversette historiene til folk.. Det er ikke noe jeg bare gjør uten å ha fått positivt svar fra forfatterne..

* * *

Tittel: Kjærlighet og Ærlighet

Forfatter: Raven

Fraskrivelse: Hvis det var mitt, mann jeg ville fløyet høyt.

Sammendrag: FO spoilere… Severus blir Dudleif Dumling og Harrys lærer for resten av sommeren etter slutten av år 5. Hvilke hemmeligheter blir avslørt?

Prolog

Severus Slur kunne lukte frykt. Stanken av død og smerte strålte ut fra folkene rundt ham. Han var en dødseter, en slave av den igjenreiste Mørkets Herre, en nikkedukke for Voldemort. Men han var også en spion. Det hadde vært mange år siden noen som helst spion hadde jobbet sin vei så langt inn i den ondskapen. Men Severus hadde mestret den snikende livsveien, masken av løgner, for lenge siden. Han var en spion, og han var en pokkers god en. Eliksirmesteren på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom snek seg inn til hans plass i sirkelen og ventet med de andre.

Det hadde begynt for 18 år siden, med en dum avgjørelse gjort av et fjollete sinn. Unge Severus hadde vært 17, rett ut fra Galtvort, og han hadde vært sulten på makt. Han ville ha hevn over alle som hadde gjort livet hans til et helvete. Og Voldemort tilbød ham makt på et sølvfat. Med en gang han oppdaget den dårlige delen ved denne "overensstemmelsen" hadde han allerede merket brennende på amen og han visste det var alt for sent. Folk skiftet ikke bare mening og trakk seg ut av avtalen. Han hadde villet bli en dødseter, og dødseter ble han. Severus Slur kunne ikke finne noen vei ut av dette helveteshullet, så han snudde seg til der han visste han kunne finne et svar; til der han alltid hadde funnet et svar. Severus snudde seg mot Albus Humlesnurr. Og den vise gamle rektoren hadde velkommet ham med åpne armer. Den dagen, for 18 år siden, 13. september, hadde Severus Slur blitt medlem av Føniksordenen.

Det kom et lite popp, og fyrst Voldemort viste seg i sentrum av sirkelen av tilhengerne sine. Det var mange tomme plasser i linjen, plasser hvor nå fengslede dødsetere en gang hadde stått. Slur merket seg spesielt Lucifus Malfangs tomme plass. Humlesnurr hadde vært spesielt glad for at den tornen hadde blitt fjernet fra busken. "Dette var en feil som jeg forventer aldri skal skje igjen," hisset Voldemort.

"Nei, Mester," mumlet alle sammen.

"Departementet var i vår hule hånd, fulgte gjennom hvert eneste av Lucifus innfall, fullførte hvert eneste av våre behov. Og nå har han hatt den informasjonen dyttet under nesen hans og kastet rundt som en sluff i en rumpeldunkkamp. Det er ingen måte han kan nekte for min eksistens nå. Det er ingen måte han ikke kan tro jeg har returnert nå. Dette spillet blir vanskeligere å spille. Severus," sa han mens han snudde seg mot mannen, "Hvordan blir dette tatt på Galtvort?"

Severus svarte, forsiktig med ikke å se Voldemort i øyene, med å si, "Det er som vi forventet, min herre. Alle er i sjokk. Hele studentforsamlingen valset rundt på slutten av terminen, spurte Pottergutten om Aftenprofeten fortalte sannheten. Alle gikk i svart som om mødrene deres hadde dødd og halve tiden var de hvite som spøkelser av frykt. De har fått panikk."

"Som vi tenkte," grunnet Voldemort. "Studentene returnerer til skolen snart og borgen er tom, men på vakt. Hvis vi planlegger å gjøre et trekk kan vi ikke gjøre det nå, rett under nesa til Humlesnurr. Vi skal vente til han er distrahert av terminstart. Og i mellomtiden, skal vi bryte ut dødseterne våre fra fengselet. Jeg skal tenke ut en ny plan for den tredje Azkabanutbrytelsen noensinne. Det må være originalt. Dere kan gå nå."

Alle bukket og eksiverte til sine separate hjem. Og Severus Slur skred av gårde gjennom Galtvorts porter mot Humlesnurrs kontor. Han måtte rapportere.

* * *

Hehe.. Hva synes dere?? 


	2. Kapittel 1

Kall meg gjerne gal, jeg tror selv at jeg er det også..  
Fraskrivelse: Det samme som på de andre, jeg eier ingenting... osv

* * *

Kapittel 1 

Professor Slur kom feiende inn i Humlesnurrs kontor, øynet døren med et kaldflir spillende over ansiktet hans. De en gang rotete bordene var tomme for de variable magiske objektene som en gang hadde stått der. Severus husket godt at han hørte om Potters lille raserianfall dagen Sirius døde. Det så ut som om Humlesnurr aldri følte for å pusse opp kontoret sitt. Severus nærmet seg skrivebordet der Albus satt og alvorlig gransket en artikkel i Aftenprofeten.

"Sitt, Severus," messet den gamle mannen møysommelig.

Severus nikket og satt i chintzlenestolen overfor Humlesnurrs skrivebord. "Mørkets Herre har bestemt seg for å trekke seg litt tilbake for en stund," sa han. "Han har oppdaget at hans motstandere vokser litt sterkere med de dødseterne i fengsel og departementet våkent. Han vil ikke forhaste seg og miste kreftene han så nylig har skaffet seg."

Humlesnurr nikket mens han sa, "Jeg trodde det var dette som ville skje. Jeg må kontakte Bloef og få ham til å sette noen av toppsvartspanerne ved Azkaban. Han må ha oppdaget at desperantene har snudd seg mot ham totalt og fengselet vil fortsatt trenge høy sikkerhet. Det var den masserømningen før, og det kan skje igjen. Han må se det, så klart. Selv ikke han er dum nok til ikke å se det."

Slur snøftet og mumlet, "Vi får håpe det. Hvis han var tror jeg ikke han kunne ha tatt på seg klærne riktig om morgenen."

Humlesnurr smilte lett, og sa, "Takk, Severus. Du kan gå; jeg tror vi begge trenger litt søvn. Husk at elevene skal komme om en tre ukers tid. God natt."

"Natta, rektor."

Severus forlot Humlesnurrs kontor og feide gjennom de mange gangene på Galtvort ned til sitt hjem i fangekjelleren. Hun mumlet passordet ("spionslange") og gikk inn i sin lille leilighet. Kanskje han kunne gjøre seg ferdig med å brygge den eliksiren før han gikk å la seg. Professor Slur gikk over til heksekjelen han raskt hadde forlatt over ilden for å koke. Han løftet den fra ilden og satte den på arbeidsbordet sitt. Mens han søkte gjennom hyllene for de riktige ingrediensene, merket han ikke at Vulcan kom til syne i et glimt av flammer. Etter et øyeblikk gav den røde og gullfargede føniksen et skrik og Severus snudde seg rundt for å se på den i overraskelse. Han tok pergamentet fuglen holdt i nebbet sitt og leste det.

Severus, det har kommet meg for øret at Dumlingene leter etter en lærer for å høyne deres heller dumme sønns veldig lave karakterer. Du vet så klart at Harry bor i deres hjem, og dette ville være en prima måte å beskytte Harry og hjelpe ham å kope med sorgen sin, pluss være sikker på at han kan bli en svartspaner ved å lære ham eliksirer ut fra boka. Du kan ikke si nei nå, jeg har allerede sendt et brev på gompemåten, svarende på annonsen deres i gompeavisen. Du vil bli betalt 50 pund i uka, og det betyr at du vil ha 150 pund å veksle til galleoner når du returnerer til Galtvort for skoleåret. Identiteten din må bli holdt hemmelig, så oppfør deg som en gomp. Du skal bo hos Dumlingene i hjemmet deres. Du starter i morgen klokka 7:00 om morgenen.

Ærbødigst,

Albus Humlesnurr P.S. Jeg vet dette er litt hastig, men jeg er desperat etter hva som helst som kan beskytte Harry. Jeg er sikker på at du vil finne deg selv passende for den jobben.

Severus visste at det ikke var noe krangling med den respekterte rektoren, så han ganske enkelt knurret banneord hviskende og begynte å pakke.

Harry sukket. Det skulle være en lærer i Hekkveien 4, og Harry måtte lære alt det dumme gompestoffet. Han ville aldri kunne gjøre ferdig leksene sine fra Galtvort på grunn av Dudleif og hans dumhet. Dørklokken ringte og onkel Wiktor snerret, "Gå å ta døra, gutt. Det er sikkert den læreren for deg og Dudleif."

"Ja, sir," sa Harry, han stønnet hviskende. Han gikk sakte til døra og svingte den åpen bare for nesten å besvime av sjokk. På dørstokken stod ingen andre enn professor Severus Slur, den tingen Harry hatet mest med Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom.

Professor Slur smilte spydig og sa, "Ja, det er meg. Plukk nå opp kjeven din fra gulvet og slipp meg inn før jeg bare går inn av egen vilje."

Harry nikket og flyttet seg til siden så professor Slur kunne gå inn. Onkel Wiktor kom til syne og sa, "Ah, du må være hr. Slur. Velkommen. Nevøen min vil ta tingene dine og vise deg til rommet ditt." Han snudde seg mot Harry og glefset, "Ta tingene hans, gutt. Han kan bo i det rommet du vasket i går. Rør på deg!"

Harry plukket opp den lille kofferten og ledet læreren sin opp trappene til gjesterommet som vanligvis var okkupert av tante Maggen. Severus rynket på nesen da han hørte Dudleifs snorking. "Er han alltid så høylytt, Potter?"

"Ja, professor."

"Husk, det er meningen at jeg skal være en gomp og du skal liksom nettopp ha møtt meg, så kall meg hr. Slur. Jeg vil la deg jobbe med psykoblokking og eliksirer, ved siden av noen av dine andre vanlige fag. Når blir frokosten servert her?" "Når enn Dudleif våkner opp."

"Jeg er fortsatt læreren din, Potter. Kall meg sir."

"Ja, sir."

Severus tok ut tryllestaven, og veivet den, mante fram en bit toast og en kopp kaffe. "Den ungen burde våkne opp snart," knurret han.

Harry sa, "Jeg tviler på at han vil, sir," og forlot rommet.

Harry satt på kjøkkenet og stirret i veggen da Slur kom til syne, etterfulgt av Dudleif. Slur hadde et hemmelig smil i fjeset og Dudleif så på en måte overrasket ut. Tante Petunia så opp på Dudleif og sa, "Du er tidlig oppe, lille Duddelum. Lag frokosten, gutt," hveste hun til Harry. Severus så opp litt overrasket og løftet øyenbrynene mot Harry. Harry bare skulte tilbake på ham og trakk fram en kasserolle for å koke noen egg. Femten minutter senere puttet Harry en tallerken meg egg på bordet og tante Petunia gav alle en grapefruktbit. Severus oppdaget at Harry fikk den minste. Dudleif, stor hval som han var, renset fatet sitt fort, spiste opp eggene, og begynte å betrakte Harrys grapefruktbit. Harry, mens himlet med øynene, dyttet den mot ham.

Tante Petunia så på sønnen sin med glødende øyne og sa, "Dudde, du skal begynne timene dine i dag med hr. Slur her."

Slur skulte og Dudleif så opp fra fatet sitt. "Jeg vi'kke! Det er sommer! Jeg vi'kke lære!"

"Ikke vær redd, Dudders" sa Wiktor høyt, "Det er bare for noen få uker og jeg skal gjøre slik at gutten gjør mer enn deg. Jeg skal gi deg en stor presang hvis du er god."

"Greit."

"Hr. Slur," sa onkel Wiktor, "Dette er min sønn Dudleif, og min nevø, Harry Potter. Harry går på St. Brutus sikringssenter for uhelbredelig kriminelle gutter. Han er ikke særlig gløgg, så jeg kan forstå hvis du ikke kan komme veldig langt med ham. Dudleif, på den annen side, er praktisk talt et geni."

"Utmerket. Potter, hvis du er ferdig med maten din, kanskje du kan komme opp og begynne studiene dine. Dudleif, jeg forventer at du blir med oss så snart du er ferdig. Kom igjen, hr. Potter."

Slur ledet Harry ovenpå og til rommet han bodde i. Innenfor, han lukket døra og kastet en forstummingsformel over rommet. "Når du enn kan, ta med staven din opp her så jeg kan kaste en formel over den så du kan utføre magi uten departementets viten. På den måten, kan vi fortsatt trene på psykoblokk og andre ting du definitivt trenger å jobbe med."

"Sir, kan jeg spørre noen spørsmål?"

Slur så på han for et øyeblikk og sa, "Du kan."

"Er Dult ålreit?"

"Det er, 'Er Dult ålreit, sir?' Og hun er helt og holdent bra."

"OK sir, og også, hvorfor er du her?"

"Og hvorfor spør du så mange spørsmål? Mørkets Herres nederlag i mysterieavdelingen gjorde ham veldig sint. Snart kan du trenge mer beskyttelse en din mors blod kan gi deg. Dumlingene gir deg tydeligvis ikke alt du trenger, og jeg er her for å muligens endre det. Jeg hadde også en dårlig barndom, og jeg vil ikke det for min- for noen i det hele tatt. Jeg tror ikke Humlesnurr tenker på dine behov. Han er for bekymret for verdens ønsker. Og hvis du noen gang tenker at jeg blir myk, vær sikker på at jeg vil forgifte deg på alle måter jeg vet. Jeg trengte ikke å gi deg så mye informasjon og jeg trenger ikke å hjelpe deg å lære. Gå og hent staven din så vi kan gjøre noe nyttig. Gå på, kjapp deg, ikke bare stå der å gap!"

Harry rykket ut av ørska og nikket, så snudde han stille og gikk til det lille rommet sitt nede i gangen. Han dro opp gulvplanken under senga, tok staven sin, og returnerte til gjesterommet, hvor professor Slur satt i en stol og ventet utålmodig på hans retur.

* * *

Reviewsvar: 

Violin: To historier, tre historier.. spiller ingen rolle.. Skal snart legge ut den fjerde.. hehe  
Det er bra du liker denne også.. Oversetter egentlig bare noen av de jeg liker best (hvis jeg får lov av forfatteren da)..  
Takk for at du sier ifra når jeg har feil.. Jeg retter dem så fort jeg får sjansen..  
Jeg vet ikke akkurat om det blir så mye dobbeltspill i denne.. Men den er ganske bra uansett.. hehe.. Personlig tror jeg ikke engang Slur selv vet hvilken side han er på..  
Jaja..  
OTH (skriver svar til hvert review du skriver i den historien du skriver det til.. hehe)

Ja.. Jeg fant ut at jeg bare har konsentrert meg om 'Fønikstårer' i det siste, og jeg har ikke oversatt mer enn 3 kapitler for denne, selv om den er mye kortere enn 'Fønikstårer'og 'Resonans'.. Skal begynne å gi denne litt mer oppmerksomhet snart (når uka mi er over.. hehe)

Neste kapittel kommer en gang i framtida.. Ikke i uka som kommer, fordi da kommer jeg ikke til å gjøre noe som er relatert til Harry Potter eller Skal prøve å få opp neste kap snart..

Au revoir,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (Som ikke har et liv)


End file.
